Broken Soul, Frozen Heart
by goblinesque
Summary: The last year has broken everything inside. A fake smile is the norm. Warmth has escaped and floated away leaving nothing but a frozen shell. With one brethtaking shot on a December night, everything changes so rapidly for one sad being.
1. Last Christmas

**Chapter 1: Last Christmas**

"_Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful"-_ _Norman Vincent Peale_

Summer James stood in front of the window as a new batch of snow decided to make its way through the chilly December air to take comfort with its relatives that lay upon the cold ground. A soft chill moved through her body as she watched her breath slightly fog the window. The Christmas lights, small white lights that strung around the outer roof, blinked upon the snow in the night; the multi-colored lights reflected on the window from the Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the warm, cozy house that she had lived in with her old uncle since her parents passed away. Her sad blue eyes searched through the night with one simple wish. Her long fingers tugged at the light blue cotton fabric of her jacket sleeve. Black circles from sleepless, tear-filled nights formed around her eyes, her skin had paled during the cold, heartwarming season that left her empty and even more depressed than she had ever felt than anytime during the year. Her auburn hair was fixed into a messy ponytail; small strands of hair fell over her eyes in some sort of scheme to help hide her depression from the prying eyes of others that did not know of the tragedy that had pushed into her life one year ago, on this very day. She stood with heavy shoulders in a simple dark blue plaid skirt with thick black hose on her legs to keep her warm from the nippy winter wind and the light blue jacket clung comfortably over a simple white shirt underneath.

"Are you okay, sweetheart," a deep, husky voice asked from behind her, his voice held a sadness that caused a lump to form in her throat. She turned slightly to see her ever caring uncle standing in an ugly Christmas sweater with faded blue jeans looking at her with worried eyes. Two glasses of rum laced egg nog were being snuggled by his rough hands that had made a living working to keep himself and the girl in a house like the one in this cute little suburb in the town of Woodbury. He was the only one on the block that made a living working with his hands, instead of in front of a computer or stuck inside a small cubicle. Rex James managed to keep a well-kept burly, mountain man beard of reddish hair. In another world, he could have been seen as a long lost relative of Santa Claus that had lived his life in a cabin somewhere in the mountains. He had the look of a harsh man, but his blue eyes, the same vibrant shade as Summer's, revealed that he was nothing but a large teddy bear of a man that had the softest spot for family and for holidays, especially Christmas.

"I'm fine Uncle Rex," she said with a phony smile pasted upon her pale face as she tried to force her depressed thoughts out of her mind, "I mean not really, but I'm fine."

"I worry about you," Rex said with a caring smile as he walked towards his twenty-two year old niece, "It's been a year since-"

"People die," Summer replied quickly, cutting him off, "It happens."

"It shouldn't have happened to him," Rex said as he held out the glass to his niece, "I know how much you loved him."

She looked down at the egg nog and felt the lump that had formed in her throat previously beg to be released. She watched as bubbles popped within the cold alcoholic beverage that she held. Her parent's death had been bad, but the horrible tragedy of losing her first love had affecting her more than she would have liked to acknowledge. She felt guilty when she thought of how she had reacted to the loss of her boyfriend compared to the way she had acted when she found out about her parent's deaths. She had fallen into a dark depression and had lost several friends as she pulled further and further into herself after the boy was nothing but ashes lost in the cold winds of December. The only person that she had in her life was her Uncle Rex and she tried to hide her darkening emotions from him, in hopes that she could keep him in high spirits during his favorite time of the year.

"I did," she replied softly as she looked up to her uncle, giving him a soft smile of reassurance as she raised her glass, "How about a toast?"

"I like that idea," he said with a smile as he held his glass up to hers and lightly let the glasses cling together, "To Paul."

Summer smiled at her sweet uncle and said with a noticeable lilt of sadness, "To Christmas, may we always be happy and may Paul be smiling with us during these happy times."

They downed the drink at the same time. Summer stood at 5' 7'', which forced her to look up at her taller uncle that stood at a common six foot. She looked at her uncle who had tried his hardest to raise her without any parental experience before.

"Paul was a good man Sum," Rex said in a matter of fact tone as he took the emptied glass from her.

"I," she looked around quickly, trying to find an excuse to hide as tears threatened to form in her blue eyes, "I, uhm," she smiled, "I need to go to the store."

"Now," Rex asked as he watched his niece running towards the door, grabbing at her knee length black coat. He watched as her long fingers quickly pulled the warm coat over her thin frame that had once had a more healthy plumpness before tragedy had struck.

"Put a scarf on," he demanded in a fatherly tone as he watched her grab her boots, "Jack Frost is out late tonight with his friends."

"Yes," Summer answered, a real smile appeared on her face at her uncle's caring words as she pulled her black leather ankle boots upon her feet and reached for a common scarf to wrap around her neck, "We need some milk for breakfast in the morning."

"You be careful, you hear," Rex said as he followed her to the door as she grabbed her car keys. He watched with a proud, parental smile as the girl he raised carried so much pain on her shoulders so well. He had helped her become a strong woman. It had been something that he knew his brother would be proud of. He watched as the lights of her old car flickered in the night as she backed out of the garage and slowly pushed the car down the snowy road.

...

Scott Calvin, now referred to as Mr. Santa Claus himself, sat at the table as, once again, Jack Frost complained about only heralding in the seasons. Jack had gone a little far this time in his attempt to upstage the great Father Christmas. He rolled his eyes as Jack complained like a whiny child that didn't get his way. It was a common event every time the Council of Legendary Figures came to order. He looked at his watch, there was only a week left until Christmas Eve, which was only 168 hours until he had to deliver toys to all the boys and girls in the world. He was a busy man he didn't have time for this again.

"Frostmas is, of course, just a place holder," Jack Frost announced with a chuckle as he looked around the small group of legendary figures, "I'm wide open for suggestions," he smiled as he leaned his arm upon the chair instead of taking a seat, "Frostgiving, Frost of July, Frost Hog Day…"

Scott rolled his eyes at the cocky little man's words. Jack was just an annoyance every year at the same time and it was always during the last week before Christmas…every single time! It would be a lie to say that Jack did not aggravate him more than his in-laws.

"Jack, you are hereby charged with 273 counts of attempting to upstage Santa Claus," Mother Nature, the head of the council, informed, "You froze a volcano in Hawaii, you made it snow in the Amazon, and you frosted Mexico sending all the geese North for the winter!"

Scott turned and watched as Jack smiled at what he knew the little weasel thought was his accomplishments. Jack shrugged his shoulders at the charges.

"You have violated the Legendary Figures Code of Conduct," Mother Nature continued, "in a manner that is both willful and malicious!"

"Excuse me," Jack announced, "Did you just accuse me of being skillful and delicious?!"

"Oh please," Scott said with another roll of his eyes, it was a bad habit that he had found he only uses when Jack Frost is around.

"Guilty as charged," Jack said happily with a raised hand.

"Frost," Father Time said in a soft grandfatherly voice, "You herald the holiday."

"You're the best friend," Tooth Fairy added quickly with a pointed finger, "Not the leading man."

"And you kill fruit," the Easter Bunny accused in annoyance.

"All in favor of suspending Jack Frost from the Council of Legendary Figures," Father Time started to ask just as everyone sitting at the table began to raise their hands high.

Scott turned in impatience as Jack's jaw dropped in slight horror. It was the same threat that had been threatened countless times, but it seemed this time it was finally getting through to Jack that he could actually stop being legendary with one vote.

"Wait a minute," Jack said as he jumped from his place against the chair and stood by Scott, "Wait a minute, Father Time, wait a minute," he placed his hand upon Scott's shoulder, "You've got to understand that I have enormous untapped potential."

Scott sighed under his breathe, he was losing more time on this bologna.

"But all I am, year after year," Jack said with slight sadness and regret, "all I am is an opening act to Mr. Big."

"Jack," Scott stated with slight harshness that Santa should not have in his voice as he looked up to Jack Frost, "Why don't you just let that go?"

Scott let his annoyance get to him as he began to argue with Jack and then try to have Mother Nature back him up as Jack tried to rationalize his same argument.

"You get everything, the beautiful wife, the army of small yes men," Jack argued and shook his head, "What do I get? A few runny noses and frozen citrus!"

"You know Jack," Scott stated as he slammed his hands onto the table and pushed himself off the chair, the sudden movement caused Jack to sit down in his chair immediately, "It's no picnic being me! Because of our production problems and entire continent may not get toys this year and-"

"And one of your helpers in the world got sick so you have to go collect for the Salvation Army in a town called Woodbury," Curtis the Elf butted in quickly, adding to Scott Calvin's stress.

"And," Scott announced in slight annoyance, "And I have to go ring a little bell all night tonight in the snow in a town called Woodbury. And then the in laws are coming, oh boy the always in a bad mood in laws have to come and visit!"

Jack looked up at the stressed out fat man in red as an idea formed in his mischievous mind. He allowed Santa's problems to soak into his brain for future reference. A scheme sparkled in his eyes as he watched the great Santa Claus moaned about his problems.

"Oh Santa I'm sorry," Jack said as he stood up once again.

"If I were you, I'd go straight to the Escape Clause," Cupid announced as he floated in the air in a white gown.

"No that would be too extreme," Scott informed the table.

"The Escape Clause," Jack asked with a wicked glint in his eyes, "What's all that about?"

Father Time chided him for not attending the meetings, but he just followed back with a sassy comment and continued pasting his plan together.

"Let me help you," Jack announced quickly as he turned pleadingly to Scott.

"You've done quite enough," Father Time said quickly.

"No, no, no," Jack replied, "instead of suspension, how about community service with Santa?"

"Oh please," Scott Calvin said with, yet again, another roll of his eyes as Jack clasped his hands together.

"What if," Jack added in his own defense, "What if I, what if I tutor myself at the elbow of the master," he smiled, "Huh? I can, you know, lend a hand. Make a few toys, wrap a few presents. And if, if I don't make it with the hefty man here, then he says the word and you suspend me. Please," he said, regret and shame painting his words, "I know I don't deserve another chance, but I am asking you for one."

Scott thought the cold man's plea over in his mind. He had a lot of problems that someone else could take, which would leave him with the family problems and the little thing in Woodbury. It would take a small amount of stress off of his shoulders if he allowed Jack this opportunity.

"I want to make things right," Jack said with what seemed to be genuine regret in his voice.

"Alright," Calvin stated, "You don't want to get suspended, I'll give you one more chance," he looked up to the cold, pale man covered frost, "But you have to be a Jack Frost of all trades. You also have to listen to the elves," Jack nodded in agreement, "Curtis is your boss. And I mean it, if there is one, one icicle out of place, you are gone."

Jack smiled and nodded as he reassured the man in red that he would not let him down again.

"Motion carried," Mother Nature announced and banged the gavel onto the table.

"Alrighty then," Curtis announced as he handed a small silver bell to Scott, "We've got to get you to Woodbury."

...

Summer brought the car to a complete stop in a small parking spot. CHUCK'S STOP N GO blinked in bright yellow letters upon the roof of the small food store. A costumed Santa for the Salvation Army, along with a small man dressed as an elf stood in front of the store ringing his bell for any donation that could be given to the old charity. Christmas music hummed in her ears as the warm air blew around her. Tears fell freely from her eyes as a heart wrenching, soul crushing sob escaped her chest. She had kept everything inside of her for so long in front of her uncle to keep him from worrying. She had never let him once know of all the horrible things that she had thought of doing to herself. She couldn't kill herself; Rex would find her and the Christmas season would be ruined for him forever. She couldn't put him through that pain. Death was something that the James family had been in close contact with for some time and she knew it would never be fair to put him through that, especially after everything that he had done for her. He was the only thing that she had left in her life. She had a horrible job, no friends, her boyfriend had been dead and gone for a year, no parents or siblings…she only had her uncle and Christmas snow.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as the sound of the costumed man chuckling at a passing child and her parents. The bell rang in her ears as she shook the pain out of her body once again like so many times before she made an appearance in public.

"You are stronger than this god dammit," she whispered to herself as she turned the ignition off and forced herself out of the car and towards the doors to the late night store.

"Ho, ho, ho," the costumed Santa Claus announced cheerfully, but then his cheerfulness escaped his large body as he took in the smeared make up and puffy, dark eyes of the passing woman, he instinctively moved towards her, "Are you okay Summer?"

Summer stopped at the sound of her name from the costumed man. She peered at him closely and shook her head.

"Can I help you with anything," the costumed Santa Claus asked her.

"You can't give me what I want," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders and sorrowful eyes, "No amount of Christmas magic can give me that."

Santa smiled at her as he watched her place a few extra spare change into the bucket as he replied, "Well, you know magic is always more likely to show up as Christmas draws closer."

She gave him a soft smile and stated with cold indifference, "I don't think one of Santa's little helpers can get me what I want."

"And what do you want?"

She eyed him carefully, trying to figure him out. She did not get any stranger danger vibes from him. In fact it was quite the opposite, she felt a strange sort of lightheartedness and comfort radiating from his jolly red cheeks.

"Happiness," she said with a shrug as she walked away from what she thought was only a man in a costume.

"Summer James," Scott asked quickly as he turned to his head elf Curtis, "why do I recognize that name?"

Curtis quickly looked up at Santa and shook his head, "Who knows?"

"I've never seen it on the naughty list," Scott informed the elf. "How do we give someone happiness?"

"With Christmas cheer, of course," Curtis answered as he eyed the big boss, unsure if his answer was right.

"Yes!"

The bell rang to signal that Summer James had already gotten the items that she had come for. She walked in front of the costumed Santa once again.

"Have a merry Christmas," she wished the costumed man with a smile.

"Hold it right there," a slurred voice fueled by hatred announced loudly.

Scott and Summer turned to see a wiry man standing with a thin jacket on his body and ugly, open sores upon his body that signaled to the two knowing adults that this man was under the influence of some rather heinous drugs. A gun shook in his hands as he scooted towards the three people that were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Give me that ring around your neck," the man demanded as he shook the gun in front of him at Summer. Her fingers immediately wrapped around the simple silver ring that she wore around her neck every day. A certain feeling of hope mixed into her adrenaline and fear as she looked at the shaking gun that was aimed at them.

"John Bonds," Curtis said, "Naughty list since age 6."

"Don't mess with the lady," Scott announced, "Here you can have-"

"No," Summer answered as she ripped her necklace off her neck and threw it to the wet pavement of the parking lot in front of the druggie's feet, "That money is for-"

"Give me the money to fat man," the man demanded as he moved closer towards the man in the red suit.

"Here just take it," Scott said with a soft, cooling lilt in his voice, in hopes of calming the man, "You don't have to hurt anyone Johnny B."

The gun moved closer to them as he grabbed the bucket of change and spare dollars.

"How do you know my name," the man said and then quickly backtracked with quick, angered words, "That's not my name! Don't say it again!"

"No that money is for charity," Summer said as anger started to boil inside her veins. She quickly made a move to grab the bucket from him when a new voice came from behind them.

"Hey," the voice announced, "What's going on here?"

The drugged out man turned quickly to see a man in uniform, a weaponless security guard, coming towards them. Summer watched in a strange detachment as time seemed to slow at the upcoming events. The pain didn't hit her all at once. The bullet escaped the gun as the thief dropped the gun to run with the money. It ripped through her and planted itself into the soft inside folds of her body. Warmth came first, like slipping into a warm bath after a long day of hard work, then pain ripped through her body at the realization that she had actually been shot. She felt her legs give way from underneath her as the pain soared through each nerve of her body. Blood poured from her body as she lay on the cold ground, looking up at the dark night sky above her. Snowflakes fell upon her body as the man in red hurried to her rescue. The sound of the blast echoed throughout her ears as she watched the kind stranger try to save her. In her mind, she hoped that she wouldn't survive. That she would just be left to die in this wet pavement in front of Chuck's Stop N Go. She would be happy if she could just pass away into nothingness. There would be no more depression that she would have to face and no more fake smiles. She would be back reunited with every person that she had ever lost. She would be happy again like Santa Claus said he could give her. She felt her lids becoming heavy and she allowed herself to slip away into the dark cloud that was overtaking her vision.

"It's okay," he said over and over to her as he and his elf pulled her off of the ground, "I'm going to get you help."

Curtis watched helplessly as Scott pulled the woman into the sleigh hidden upon the roof of the store where no one could spy upon the sleigh or the reindeer. The twinkling of the silver necklace caught his eye as it lay forgotten on the ground, safely out of the reach of the blood that had poured out of the young woman. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it deeply into his coat pocket.

"We've got to get her to Dr. Histmas quickly or she won't make it to Christmas" Scott said with a strange mixture of panic and calmness in his voice as he ordered his reindeer forward.

* * *

**Don't own any characters but my own. I hope you enjoy this fic. Reviews make me oh so happy! :)**

**Yeah, kind of dark start for a Christmasy story.**

**Review :)**


	2. Being Helpful

**Chapter 2: Being Helpful **

"_Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love" - Hamilton Wright Mabie_

The sleigh came to a sudden jolting stop from the slight slide of the snowing landing. Elves and reindeer hurried out of the way, completely thrown off by their boss's yells to make way for them to come through. The elves watched as Curtis hurried out of the sleigh and ran ahead of the man in red towards the small hospital wing of the North Pole.

"We need a doctor over here," Scott yelled as he pulled the unconscious young woman up into his arms.

Jack Frost was pulled from his tricks in front of a small dress shop by the urgency in the big man's voice and the sudden hush that came over the small elf town.

"What's going on I wonder," a little female elf dressed in Christmas green and red asked as she pushed passed Jack, very rudely if he were to have been asked.

Jack felt a strange sort of pull move him forward quickly towards the small hospital. The elves crowded around the hospital in droves. He felt annoyance build up in him at the nosy little yes men, if he had his own little army of yes men they would be damned if they got in his way.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Jack said as he pushed through the horde. The sounds of gasps could be heard from the tiny creatures as he crept closer and closer to the door.

"What did you see," the voice of an elf asked another with curiousness in his voice.

"It was girl!"

"A girl?"

"What is that," a female elf asked with a slight shriek in her voice, catching Jack by surprise as she pointed to the snowy ground beside his polished leather shoes.

Jack looked down to the ground were the elf pointed to. Dark red blood painted his many snowflakes into a morbidly beautiful picture. He knew that something was not right at the North Pole. Things like this never happened, and he had gotten here right in time for the action.

"Excuse me," he said even louder as he pushed harder through the group of elves to the door. He bent over slightly to fit through the small elf door that led into the hospital. He could hear scared voices coming from a nearby room and he quickly made his way through the red and green decorated hall. Morbid curiosity moved through his veins as he inched closer and closer to the room. He poked his head inside the door to see a sight that he had only seen when his creations accidently led to horrible automobile accidents.

"Oh my goodness," Jack heard himself ask quickly as he looked at the woman laying unconscious on a gurney, "What happened?"

His feet moved of their own accord and pulled him into the room. He watched as a female elf unzipped the light blue jacket to reveal a bloodied shirt that had once been as white as freshly fallen snow on the first day of winter. Time seemed to stop as he watched the woman elf carefully, with practiced hands, cut the cloth with sharp scissors. Jack's eyes moved to the girl's pale, pale face. The remnants of the fallen snow from the trip into the North Pole still lingered upon her face, a snow flake rested peacefully in the fallen tendrils of her hair.

"She's burning up," Dr. Histmas said as he turned to look to Scott, "We can get the bullet out, but I don't have anything to make the fever go down. How long has she been this hot?"

"Since we got over Denver," Scott said quickly, "That's about, uhh," he counted in his head, "forty-five minutes ago."

"If we can't get her fever to break," Dr. Histmas began to say but was quickly interrupted as a groan of pain came from the woman on the operating table. Jack watched as the girl moved slightly on the table, her hand fell from the table and revealed to him dried blood from whatever events had lead up to her arrival in the Pole.

Jack watched as the man in red turned away from the mess that he had brought into the North Pole. Scott's shoulders fell at the realization of what a huge mistake he had made by trying to help the young woman. All she had done was try to stand up to a man that had been on the naughty list one too many times and he had no way of helping her.

"I should have just taken her to a hospital," he whispered under his breath in defeat. Scott took a deep breath and then quickly turned on his heel to look at Jack. His eyes sparkled with hope as he looked at Jack Frost.

"Jack," Scott stated with a hopeful lilt in his words, "I need your help. This can be your chance to shine, to prove your worth to the council."

Jack shook his head, not understanding what the fat man was up to. He stood awkwardly against the white wall of the hospital room as the nurses moved to help the girl, to relieve the pain from her thin, paling body.

"Fever is edging to 104," a nurse informed the doctor as he dug into her body for the lodged bullet.

"Break her fever," Scott demanded of the man that controlled everything winter and cold related.

"What," Jack asked in slight confusion, he shook his head in nervousness, "But I, but I, I don't think I can do that."

"You have to try," Scott said with a pleading sadness in his voice as he became more and more on edge.

Jack smiled as he edged closer to the girl. He looked down at her and then back to the man in the red suit, a wicked smile came over his face. His let his fingers dance upon the cold gurney, teasing her skin with goose bumps from the new chill that escaped his digits.

"What's in it for me," Jack asked with a sly grin, "I mean, I don't know this girl…"

"Jack," Scott said, anger coming back into his voice, the same anger that he had tried to keep contained since his days of firing incompetent workers, "Do this. You can have anything you want."

Jack Frost smiled at the proposition. He could be a hero and have whatever his heart desired. He looked down at the woman on the table, he watched as her eyes fluttered slightly. She was on the edge of consciousness as the fever raged through her body. He could feel the heat rushing through her body as he allowed the chill from his own body to move lightly over her.

"Short of Christmas," Scott added quickly.

"I want the girl," Jack said with a shrug, "I want her to be my own little elf."

"What," Scott asked in complete disbelief, "She's a person not a," he stopped as he heard another groan escape the girl, "Fine. Take it up with her. I won't get in your way. Do what you want," he pointed to Jack with harsh eyes, "As long as it's PG 13, decent and child-friendly."

"We have a deal," Jack smiled happily and rubbed his hands together. He grabbed Summer's hand tightly in both his cold hands and allowed the frozen chill that dominated his body move over her. He felt proud as he watched goose bumps move over her arm and across her chest. Small shivers moved through her body as he kept his grip upon her cold hands.

"Fever is going down doctor," the nurse called out as Histmas pulled the bullet out of her chest.

"No vital organs damaged thank Christmas," Dr. Histmas announced as he sat the bloodied bullet onto a silver tray out of the way, he watched as shivers moved through the girl's body, "Nurse, get this girl stitched up."

"I can't believe it worked," Jack whispered to himself as he looked upon the still unconscious woman. He felt a strange, warm sense of pride radiate through him at the fact that he had used his powers to help someone rather than giving them runny noses or a bruised hip from slipping on slick, icy steps.

"Excuse me Mr. Frost," the small voice of the elf nurse asked as she moved beside Jack, "I have to get her stitched up. She'll be fine now."

"Oh," Jack said sheepishly as he reluctantly let the girl's hand fall back upon the table, "Sorry."

"Hey, hey," Scott said happily, as the original panic that had coursed through his veins ceded away. He slapped Jack's shoulder, "You actually did it!"

Jack smiled as he was pulled beside Scott, he shrugged and replied smoothly, "It was nothing, ya know," he chuckled, "all in a day's work for a legendary figure."

"Yeah about that," Scott started to say as he recalled the position that Jack had put him through with the little deal that they had made on the girl, "We are going to have to-"

"Mr. Claus," Curtis announced as he rushed towards the pair, the bells on his shoes jingled as he rushed across the snow, "It's your wife! She's demanding to see you."

Scott shut his eyes in an attempt to wish him away from all of this responsibility, but it never seemed to work. If he didn't love being Santa Claus as much as he did, he would have serious thoughts about enacting the Escape Clause.

"We'll talk about this later," Scott said as he turned away from Jack and followed Curtis towards his workshop were his pregnant wife was worried about the events that had spread through the grapevine like wildfire.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter is pretty short, but I am planning for the next chapter to be longer. **

**What do you think so far?**


	3. Christmas Magic

**Chapter 3: Christmas Magic**

"_Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful" –Norman Vincent Peale_

A chill rattled through Summer's body. The sounds of a constant beeping buzzed at her ears like the annoying buzz of a gnat begging for entrance into the warm folds of her ear. She forced her heavy lids up, pure white walls glared back at her as well as sterilized shining silver instruments looked at her that resembled something she would see in a ridiculous children's movie rather than in a normal hospital.

"Oh," she heard a happy voice announce from somewhere in the room with her, "Good! You're awake! Finally! I've…I mean we have been waiting for hours!"

A sudden shiver moved through her body as she felt cold hands upon her hands. The owner of the freezing appendage jerked his hand away at her visible chill. Summer allowed her blue eyes to look over the man that stood in front of her. Confusion came over her as she took in the strange white iced hair, it stuck out in hard tendrils as if he had been trapped in a harsh winter wind storm recently and hadn't had the chance to thaw out. She smiled as she took in his strange garments; beautiful shades of blue covered the length of his body as well as hints of silver and white. A laugh escaped her as she pushed herself up on the hospital bed; she was blessedly free of pain as she did so. She chalked it to the pain medicine that she had obviously been given before waking up.

"What's so funny," Jack asked as he looked her over carefully. He wondered if his touch had something to do with the strange behavior the girl was exhibiting in front of him. He had been taken back by the brightness of her blue eyes; it reminded him of the striking blueness of the sky just before he had to blanket the ground with white; a blue that seemed out of his realm of creating. Her laugh was almost contagious, but he allowed only a confused smile to come over his sharp features as he listened to her spritely laughter.

"Jack Frost," Summer answered through chuckles as she shook her head, "I'm sitting in a hospital bed after being shot in front of a costumed Santa Claus," she shook her head as a snort escaped her and caused her to laugh harder, "And here is Jack Frost standing in front of me!"

His heart stopped in his chest. She had said his name. This girl knew exactly who he was by just one glance. How long had it been since anyone knew who he was before he introduced himself, it had been longer than he would have liked to admit.

"You know my name," Jack said breathlessly. Disbelief clouded his eyes and proud smile dared to tug at his lips as a strange pinch tugged inside of his chest that he had never felt before. He looked her over with a new found respect. Her hair was in a mess from the hurried flight and emergency surgery, but old Father Time had used his magic like a champ to have this girl heal quicker than normal.

"Okay, no seriously," Summer stated as she shook her head, her giggles coming to a complete halt, "Where's the doctor? Did anyone get in touch with-"

"Oh look," Santa's voice rang out happily as he walked into the small hospital room with his very pregnant wife at his side, "She's awake!"

"Yeah," Jack said with a cheery smile as he rubbed his cold hands together in giddiness, still excited over being recognized, "She is. Isn't it a miracle," clearly referring to her knowing his name, "The elves have been asking about her all morning."

"Elves," Summer asked in confusion as she looked from the man in red and his wife back to the man in a beautiful blue suit, "Wait," she held her hands out, her eyes dilating in fear, "Did I die? Am I dead? This isn't happening," she shook her head as she looked around her, panic bubbling inside of her, "I've died and entered some strange land of-"

"Oh, you're in the North Pole," Santa informed her with a smile, "I brought you here after, well," he shrugged his shoulders, "you know."

Summer looked down at her chest to see whatever mark and scars that should have plagued her white skin had magically faded away. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she looked back to the people standing around her. She felt her breath catch as she felt a new sense of panic coming over her.

"The North Pole," she asked, "And you're," a soft smile came over features, "you're him? I saved…"

"That's right," Santa answered.

"And I thank you for that," Mrs. Claus answered with a smile as she rubbed her belly, "Santa Junior and I thank you for that. As well as all the other children of the world."

"Oh my God," Summer said as she felt a strange wave of nausea come over her and she forced herself to look away from everyone in the room.

"The elves can't wait to meet you," Santa with a bright smile, "You're the hero here!"

Jack watched as the girl quickly looked up at the man in red, something in her eyes did not sit right with him. The way her bright eyes dulled at the term hero triggered a long list of questions that could rival Santa's Naughty and Nice List.

Summer felt someone staring at her intently. She turned to look up at the fantastic people standing around her to see Jack Frost looking at her with a strange, out of place questioning look upon his face. She turned away from him quickly, a warm flush rushed to cover her pale cheeks. She looked over to Santa Claus and his wife, a pain tugged at her heart as she looked the loving couple over. A familiar old pain lurched through her chest and bubbled like a witch's cauldron on Halloween night. She bit down the bubbling pain and forced a kind smile upon her features.

"So this is really real? You weren't really just Santa's little helper at the store? You are actually…"

"You bet," Santa said happily, once again admitting that he was Santa Claus, "Look I know it's hard to swallow at first, but give it some time," he looked over to Jack who was still looking her over, he felt a feeling of worry come over him at the look the frozen man in blue held on his face, "Jack here, you've met him, right," he watched as Summer nodded with a soft smile, "Well he's been nice enough to volunteer to get you settled in until I can take you back."

"Take me back," she said, suddenly alert as she looked up at the jolly man in red.

"Oh yes," Jack said enthusiastically with a slight jump forward in excitement, "It would be a pleasure to take around," he paused, he hadn't gotten her name, "Ms…Ms, ugh?"

"Summer," she said out of habit, "Do I have to go back so soon?"

"Oh Summer," Jack said as he digested the horrible name, "that's a…that's a nice name…if you like sunburns and sweating and droughts in Texas. It's a nice name," he paused, everyone was looking at him with awkward looks upon his face, he was a digging his own grave and putting his foot in his own mouth at the same time, "Continue on Santa."

"Well, you really," Santa started to say but he quickly stopped as he watched a strange sadness come over the girl's features at his reply.

The change in demeanor and strange request had caught Jack by surprise. If given the chance, he would take the chance to go back to the human world were reality dominated, instead of being burdened to stay in a land of childish make believe. He knew something was going on inside of this girl and he had never felt such a strange, almost magnetic pull towards someone.

"The Council each has their own little townhomes around town," Mrs. Claus announced, her eyes darted to Jack with a silent warning, "I know that some of them have extra rooms," she lifted a brow to get her appoint across to the frozen man with many tricks up his sleeve before she looked to the young woman, "I'm sure they allow you the privacy of one of the spare rooms."

"Oh," Jack said with a smile, "I have a wonderful little apartment just outside of town. You should see the sight when the sun comes up, I've heard it's wonderful," he shrugged his shoulders as he looked her over, "I've been meaning to get up there and check it out myself. I don't stay long in the North Pole," he smiled with a cockiness that only Jack Frost possessed, "since my job keeps me pretty busy. Gotta do it though," he clapped his hands together, "Who else could do what I do in a few months? I ask you," he shook his head as his smile grew larger, "No one that I know, that's for sure."

"Well," Santa said as the tension grew in the room, "I'll let you get settled," he pointed to his wife, "Here's some spare clothes. We have some elves working on getting the stains out of your clothes."

"Thank you," she whispered and gave them a soft smile. She watched as they stood in front of her as if they had never seen someone in a hospital room before. The awkward tension that filled the air could have been cut with a butter knife and she bit at her lip in hopes that they would get the hint.

"Right," Jack said, being the first one to take the hint, "We'll just give you some privacy. I'll be waiting right outside if you need any help."

She nodded with a small smile at his words. She shook her head and took a deep breath as the door was closed behind them. Summer forced her tired body out of the hospital bed and walked over towards the small box that Mrs. Claus had left for her. She rolled her eyes at the excessive use of cute green and silver Christmas wrapping paper for the box. Her eyes widened as she pulled the top off to see a simple white dress along with a warm white coat that would protect her from the cold snow outside, she rolled her eyes as a thought crossed her mind.

_It would save you from Jack Frost too._

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she quickly slipped the dress on. It fit her like a glove. She smiled at how Christmas magic really was real. Maybe she could actually be happy once again if she could give Christmas magic a chance…

...

Rex stood at the phone. He couldn't believe what he had just heard on the other end of the line. Anger and fear rushed in a horrible mixture through his veins and tears formed in his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't find her," he screamed into the phone. His knuckles turned white as he grasped onto the telephone with one hand and onto the counter with the other. It was his only source of balance in this world at the moment. He felt like gravity was fighting to pull him to the ground.

"Your niece was shot," the man on the end of the line said, "I chased after the man that pulled the trigger…and when I came back," he paused, "Well she was gone."

"I don't understand," Rex asked in horror, "how could she just disappear?"

"Well," the man replied, "There was a Santa here along with a little guy in elf shoes, they disappeared too. Now I have the cops here. Your niece's purse is still here, I have it in my hand right now. It was the damnedest thing though, when I was on my way back to help your niece, I could have sworn I heard the sound of deer hooves and sleigh bells."

Rex rolled his eyes at the explanation. His niece had been shot and then kidnapped by a crazy man in a red suit. His nerves were at end as his body shook. Anger bubbled over.

"I'm on my way," he informed the man on the other end of the line bitterly, "You tell them cops to not leave. I will be there Chuck. Don't let them leave!"

_There was no way in hell his little girl had been kidnapped by Santa Claus._

* * *

**Reviews are always great :)**


	4. Winter Wonderland

**Thanks to the people that reviewed! You guys are the best! :)**

**Oh, there is a section in this chapter that refers to the old claymation cartoon that comes on ABCFamily. You don't need to know about it or anything, I just want to put that out there because I don't own those characters obviously.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Winter Wonderland**

"_When we recall Christmas past, we usually find that the simplest things - not the great occasions - give off the greatest glow of happiness" –Bob Hope_

Jack felt giggly nerves run through him as he waited for the new girl to come out of the hospital room. He rubbed his cold hands together as if trying to produce a warmth that would never come to him; he knew it was just nerves. He hadn't placed his hands on any human woman in a very long time, and this time he had received great results. He had saved a human!

The door opened and he felt his heart plummet into his stomach and rocket upwards like a NASA spaceship to his throat as he watched the pallid girl step out to greet him.

"Wow," he said under his breath as he looked her over swiftly but closely. He didn't want her to think that he was checking her out. He smiled at the thought. He was checking her out. The white dress and coat seemed to bring a glow of life to her pale skin and bright blue eyes.

"It's a bit too much white," Summer said with a childlike laughter lingering in her voice.

She looked over to the man that had saved her from burning from the inside out and gave him an innocent, thankful smile as she walked towards him. As she walked closer and closer to him, she could feel the temperature dropping ever so slightly, but she ignored it in order to not offend the great Jack Frost.

"Oh," Jack said as he shook his head in immense joy like a young boy looking at a Red Rider BB gun on display in the store windows, "I think it's fantastic," he smiled a coy smile and added, "I bet you can pull off any color. I mean," he shrugged his shoulders impishly, "look at you. You are, well," he clasped his hands together in an attempt to sound casual instead of like a sex starved teenage boy, "You are beautiful."

He watched as Summer's blue eyes sparkled at his compliment. He felt accomplished in what he had just done for her. He wondered inwardly if she had been complimented lately. To him, she certainly deserved to be.

"Well I don't know about all that," Summer replied with amusement, "But thank you for the compliment."

He smiled at her and replied as he offered her his arm, "You're welcome. So what," his smile beamed and grew so large that it could split his face in half as he felt her arm wrap around the crook of his arm accepting his invitation, "Ugh, what brings you to the North Pole?"

Jack watched as she let a small smile grow. He could feel a small warmth escaping her as they walked side by side. There was a moment of uncomfortableness as they came to the door.

"Well aside for being shot," Summer said as she looked at the large door that lead to the outside world of the North Pole, "I heard that there is a killer view from some of the lodges," she smiled and fluttered her lashes at Jack teasingly, "Thought I'd come check it out."

"Oh," Jack said with a childlike giddiness in his voice as he felt a strange warmth flutter inside of him, "Well we can see it together."

"What are we waiting for? Christmas," she asked. She smiled at herself. She felt a strange coolness fill her; she had connected with someone that wasn't blood related to her. Summer shivered slightly and allowed her fingers to squeeze ever so lightly on his arm as he began to open the door.

"There she is!"

"It's the girl that saved Christmas!"

"Our hero!"

"What's her name?!"

"Move! I can't see!"

"You're blocking the view Gordo!"

"Summer! Summer! Summer!"

"Stay here with us!"

"Be an elf!"

"Will you make toys with us?"

"Can you tell us the story?"

"Yes! Tell us the tale!"

"Tell us the tale!"

The voices were shrill and thunderous. Elves surrounded the entrance to see the hero that saved Santa Claus. A myriad of bright, childlike eyes looked up at her eagerly waiting for Summer to speak. Bells jingled as elves pushed and shoved to get a closer look at the woman that had been carried by Santa.

"Can't she speak," an elf asked.

"She's a mute!"

"Jack," Summer whispered as panic started rushing through her veins. She hid behind him to keep the eyes away from her. The elves had triggered in her the memory of being followed by news trucks and asked questions that she didn't want to answer. Hiding was how she had dealt with it then and that's how she was going to handle it now. She wasn't a hero and she never wanted to be anyone's hero. She wanted to be left alone, but she also wanted to be loved and cared for. Summer was in a trap of conflicting emotions.

"Thank you, thank you," Jack heard himself saying, "You saw Ms. Summer, now go back to work. The savior is too tired for elfish nonsense."

Jack shut the door quickly as he felt her slightly pulling him back. He noticed the sudden panic that flashed in her sad eyes. He turned to her and gave her a soft smile; he didn't know what to do or say that would help her out of whatever mental state she had slipped into. He had always been a selfish person, only thinking of himself, until he was asked to help this young woman.

'_You were even selfish for that. What if she finds out,' _a small voice in his head asked.

"I think there's a cricket that needs to be stomped on," Jack said out loud.

"What," Summer asked as she looked up at the wonderful man that brought about beautiful changes. Amused confusion quickly took the place of overwhelming panic. The voices of the elves faded as they stood together alone in the empty hospital wing.

"Oh," Jack said with an embarrassed chuckle, "I must have been thinking out loud. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her looks, "I just," she forced a smile on her pale face and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm uncomfortable being surrounded by lots of tiny people."

Jack nodded, knowing that she was not ready to tell him whatever it was that she was hiding, "There's a back way out of here. We could sneak out of here real fast."

"Yeah," she said simply and followed him down the brightly lit hall. Her eyes moved over him deviously and she felt butterflies flap their wings in her stomach as she looked him over. He wasn't bad looking at all. Very pale, but what would one expect from Jack Frost. He was a vision in blue and silver, the suit fit him very well. He had the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen. Cillian Murphy had nothing on Jack's eyes. The man that walked beside her had a devilish smile that she knew was developed from watching many people slip and fall on their bottoms.

They walked side by side through the hallway. An awkward silence developed between them. The only sound between them was the slight clip clack of Summer's shoes tapping against the silver and white floor tiles.

"Thank you," Summer whispered as they arrived at the exit door, "For breaking my fever and for," she paused and made a motion behind her with her shoulder, "back there."

"Oh," Jack said as he waved his hand at her words dismissively, "It was, it was nothing. Really. Elves really aren't that bright. They are easily excitable and very," his voice hardened as he thought of Curtis the Annoying, "very annoying."

Jack opened the door to reveal a beautiful scene to the human girl that he was responsible for. He watched as Summer's eyes grew to the size of coal buttons on Frosty the Snowman's belly.

"Oh my God," Summer exclaimed with a large smile. Christmas trees were decorated with white lights and silver ornaments that reflected against the white snow beautifully. Rolling, snow covered hills rolled and evolved into a mysterious forest of tall pines. It was truly magical; everything that she was being allowed to see took her breath away. She felt like a fragment of herself was returning to her with each beautiful sight Jack bequeathed to her.

"Jack," she said breathlessly as she turned her attentions back to the man in blue, "It's, it's," she shook her head as the biggest smile that she could make crossed her face, "I, I can't even… there are no words in any language to describe it."

"Thank you," Jack said with a proud, cocky smile, "Now close your eyes."

"What," Summer asked.

"It's a surprise," he revealed with a genuine smile, "I think you will like it," he moved ever so slightly closer to Summer and held out his cold hand out for her to take, "Unless you don't trust me?"

Summer eyed him cautiously momentarily, looking closely for any sign of deviousness. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach as she placed her hand into his and closed her eyes, laying her life completely in his hands. A cold air blew her messy hair around. She could feel a hissing of a strong Northern wind twirl around her causing the end her dress to flutter ever so beautifully as she and Jack were wrapped into a tornado of falling snow flakes.

Jack kept his eyes on Summer. His frozen heart thumped hard in his chest. They had only known each other for a little over an hour and she was already putting her full trust in him, a man that even not a whole lot of people trusted. He felt as if he wanted to sing from the giddiness that filled him as he held her cold hand in his own. The last time Jack had held someone's hand they had come down with a terrible case of frost bite in a few fingers. Summer seemed to only be slightly effected by his touch. He had only met one other person that could bare his frozen hands and she had long been gone from his life.

"Can I open my eyes now," he heard her sweet saccharine voice say, successfully breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes, yes," Jack said ecstatically as he relinquished her hand from his frozen grip. He watched with anticipation as Summer's eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly like a brand new butterfly out of its cocoon readying itself to see the world and its treasures.

Summer slowly opened her eyes to look around her. Once again, as she was becoming accustomed to, her eyes grew at the sight. They no longer stood at the little elf hospital at the North Pole. A vast forest of trees looked down on them, snow covered the ground, a deer and her fawn walked carefully through the frozen meadow, a large frozen over pond was slightly hidden from her view, and icicles hung from the roof of the stately wooden cabin that stood in front of them. She felt like she had landed in a wonderful winter wonderland as she took everything in.

"What," she stopped and shook her head in disbelief, "How did you, it's so beautiful. Like a picture perfect home."

"Oh you know, it's," Jack answered with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, "it's really a gift. Come in. The Fat Man won't be happy if I let you catch the flu."

"If this is the outside," she said, her eyes taking in the beautiful, breathtaking sight in front of her, "I may have a coronary at what lies inside."

She smiled as Jack opened the door and allowed her to walk inside first, "Ladies first."

Jack watched as her eyes searched every corner of the wooden cottage on the outskirts of the little Toy Land. A small fire place remained unlit and a chill breeze moved through the small enclosed space. A large couch sat in the middle of the living room with a kitchen adjoining it.

"There are two bedrooms," he informed her, "I've never stayed at the Pole for too long. Never had a reason to stay before."

Summer turned to him look at him with soft eyes, "Jack, you really shouldn't-"

"You are a hero," Jack informed her, "You saved Christmas. Santa, well he gave me clear instructions to make sure that you are kept healthy."

"Why couldn't he look after me himself," she asked as she raised a questioning brow.

"He's really busy," Jack said quickly, "That's why uh," his eyes moved quickly trying to find words to concoct a believable story for her, "That's why I'm here to help. I could be sitting on my beachfront property in the Islands, but out of the goodness of my heart I-"

"You don't have to tell me a story," Summer said, interrupting him, "I'm not going to judge you. I mean I tried to-"

A loud knock came at the door and Jack allowed annoyance to crawl over his face as he turned to open the door to reveal Mother Nature standing in the door frame.

"I can't believe you volunteered to help someone other than yourself Jack," Mother Nature informed him as she pushed passed him, "You left before I could see you."

"And you are," Summer asked as she took in the flawless brown skin and strange nature inspired dress that the woman wore in front of her.

"Mother Nature, of course," she answered, "You mean to tell me you couldn't tell who I was?"

Jack closed the door behind him and watched a wicked smile of mischief come over Summer's pale face. It was a look that fit her better than any look he had seen on her yet.

"Sorry," Summer said simply before adding, "I never thought Mother Nature was actually a real figure."

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. She had known who he was and not who Mother Nature was. It meant that he meant something to the girl. He was important enough for her to know who he was. He had been part of her life at one point, maybe as a little girl he had crossed her path and she kept his image in her mind. It could have been a possibility. He had been Mr. Ten Below for a very, very long time.

"You owe me a few pairs of jeans," he heard the girl say with slight harshness in her voice. He smiled at the jab at Mother Nature.

'_She's it,'_ the voice in his head said in complete happiness. He had found a missing link to his plan. There was a Mrs Claus Clause that had stumped Scott Calvin; Jack wouldn't need to worry about that if he already had a beautiful woman on his arm when he figured away to take Christmas away from the Fat Man. A sassy girl landed here on purpose, it was destiny. They could complete each other and they had already hit it off. It helped that she was so easily awestruck when he used his own magical abilities to show off.

This was his little elf that he could keep forever.

* * *

_Jack watched her putting on her skating blades. Elisa, his little Elisa. She was a vision in blue with a white apron wrapped around her waist. He had watched her since he first saw her on Christmas Eve of 1906 dancing alone and singing about Jack Frost nipping at noses. She had blossomed into a very beautiful woman of eighteen with the warmest of smiles and brightest of blue eyes. She was a vision to see upon the ice when she danced, her long blonde hair danced in the wind and snow flakes danced in time with her when she circled around the frozen pond. _

"_Oh Jack," her sweet voice sang out, "Where is my Jack Frost?"_

_Jack felt a warmth grow inside of him as he made his way down the snowy hill towards her. His blue eyes sparkled with nothing but love as he pushed himself onto the ice. He had no need for ice skates when he controlled everything cold. He moved with such a grace that it seemed like he was floating instead of gliding over towards her._

"_Dance with me Jack," Elisa screamed happily as she reached out for him and held him tightly in her arms. _

_He allowed her to pull him forward and he returned the affections. He was never one to associate with the non-magical beings. He was one to keep to himself, but Elisa had caught his eye. She was the first human he had revealed himself in order to save her from falling through a very thin slab of ice on the very pond they danced upon._

_He never once told her how he felt for her. She had captured his cold heart from that moment he looked into her blue eyes, and she hadn't flinched from his cold touch like others had when he would walk passed them unseen._

"_Oh Jack," she said as they began to move about the frozen pond, "I've had the most horrible day. I've had this horrible itch in my throat all day," she looked up at him with a knowing smile, "You wouldn't have something to do with that would you now Jack?"_

_He laughed at her and shook his head, "Now, now why would I give you a cold?"_

"_Because you can't have me," she said, a small cough escaped her, "You're my secret, Jack. I can't be seen with you."_

_Jack's eyes lowered as did his poor frozen heart that just started to feel a little warmth in his life._

"_I do love you more Jack," Elisa confided, "Those Neanderthals in January Junction have nothing on you. You make the most beautiful things that I have ever seen. You are be-" a cough escaped her chest again, this time much more scratchy than the last, "You are beautiful Jack Frost."_

"_How is the wonderful Major Raveneau," Jack asked with harsh sarcasm in his voice. He had lost her to this wonderful modern knight and he wanted to freeze him and take Elisa away, but he couldn't do that to her, he cared too much for the young girl._

"_He's off prancing around in Germany," Elisa complained ignorantly, unaware of the actual horrors that were happening across the ocean in Europe._

_Jack smiled as he watched her break away from him and spin on her own. He enjoyed watching Elisa ice skate. She possessed a beautiful grace upon the frozen pond water. He watched her carefully, taking in every detail like it was the last time that he would see her. She kept his mind away from the things that he had seen in his recent travels. He hated the sight of blood on snow, it ruined the beauty that he created, but more and more blood was being spilt in Europe even as he stood on the sheet of frozen pond water._

_What Jack didn't know was that his darling Elisa was knocking on Death's door with each intake of cold air she inhaled. Her lungs were filling with fluid that would eventually drown her. Elisa would soon come to be just a forgotten victim of the Spanish Flu that raged during World War I._

* * *

**Okay so I am a history major (I focus on the 1830s up to the Civil War) and I am a stickler for having things being historically accurate. IDK what time frame the claymation is set in so I just threw it here because I needed a rampant disease and the Spanish Flu during World War I seemed like the perfect time frame. **

**Reviews make me unbelievably happy :D**


End file.
